Reencarnatee
by Muera'Tachi
Summary: La victoria de la humanidad ante los titanes por fin había llegado, pero durante la celebración una tragedia se hace presente marcando 2 vidas... Años mas tarde se reencuentran pero no de la forma en que se esperaba... -"Rivaille, el es tu nuevo hermanito..."- -"Su nombre sera Eren..."- (RivaillexEren/Riren/Incest)
1. Nii-chan

-Ngh… ah… ah…-

Los gemidos de un pequeño inundaban la habitación, que alguna vez fue de sus padres. No era tan pequeño, excepto para la persona que le causaba tan magnífico placer.

-Relájate, así dolerá menos…-

Dijo el hombre que estaba encima del pequeño castaño de 14 años. Claro… aunque el chico ya no era un niño, él lo seguía tratando como tal. La razón era simple, la mirada esmeralda que reflejaba ternura e inocencia, esa mirada que lo cautivo en el instante en que se volvieron a encontrar, esa mirada que él había proclamado como suya desde hace mucho tiempo…. Literalmente, hace muuuucho tiempo…

-Agh…-

El chico trato de gemir, pero su gemido fue ahogado por los finos y deseosos labios de aquel hombre. Ese hombre de 29 años de edad, cabello oscuro, mirada fría y penetrante, con una expresión seria. Al parecer esa expresión era natural en él, pero tenía ligeros momentos en que una pequeña curva en sus labios daba la ilusión de una sonrisa, pero, esos "ligeros momentos" que le causaban tanta felicidad era cuando estaba con "su niño adorado".

-Y-Yo…-

-Dilo, no te contengas…-

Ambos cuerpos creaban una sincronía tan perfecta, a pesar de que uno era ligeramente más alto que el otro. Sorprendentemente, la altura del hombre era 10 cm aproximadamente más bajo que la del castaño de 1.70 m.

-M-Mas…-

-Dilo mas fuerte…

-M-Mas… ¡MAS!-

El hombre acato la petición del chico, mientras este estaba perdido en el placer, su mirada esmeralda casi era imperceptible, ya que tenía los ojos casi cerrados y llorosos, sus mejillas decoradas con un intenso sonrojo y un ligero hilo de saliva sobresalía al lado derecho de su boca.

Si… esa magnífica expresión encendía cada vez más a aquel hombre, quien no deja de verlo a cada instante en que intensificaba las estocadas.

-¿Te gusta?-

Su tono de voz estaba entrecortado, su concentración yacía en la cara de placer del chico…

-M-me… encanta…-

El pequeño castaño sentía el miembro erecto y húmedo del hombre, dando en aquel punto exacto que le causaba tan magnífico y rico deseo carnal…

_-Es mejor de lo que recordaba…-_

Los recuerdos del hombre invadieron su mente, recuerdos de aquella vida llena de complicaciones, llena de obstáculos, llena de dolor, llena de sufrimiento… lamentaciones… aquella época en que debía tener cuidado, cuidado de no morir al día siguiente, o peor, morir en ese instante.

Todo era por el bien de la humanidad, su lucha incansable, una lucha que tomo la vida de varios camaradas, una lucha que tuvo victoria hace tiempo atrás, cuando la tierra era regida por criaturas atroces llamadas titanes.

El esfuerzo no fue en vano, por fin la humanidad había logrado su cometido, había logrado tener la libertad que por siglos habían soñado. Pero él no… no después de lo que paso con...

-Ya… ya no puedo…-

Los gemidos de aquel chico lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Ya… casi…-

Un ligero gemido ronco salió de su garganta, justo antes de llenar el interior del castaño con ese líquido caliente que tanto le encantaba.

-Ah…-

La respiración del castaño se mostro agitada, producto del éxtasis, pero poco a poco la fue regularizando.

-Mocoso… -

El hombre seguía admirando tal escena, no podía creer que tanta inocencia, belleza y ternura pudiera existir en el mundo… o más bien… no podía creer que esa inocencia, belleza y ternura alguna vez le hayan sido arrebatadas. Pero esta vez no, no dejaría que nada ni nadie le volvieran hacer esa mala jugada.

El hombre se acerco lentamente a los labios del chico. Depositando en ellos un dulce y tierno beso. Se acostó a un lado mientras acariciaba las mejillas del castaño, el chico correspondió acurrucándose en el pecho del hombre.

_-Es más lindo de lo que recordaba… ojala tu recordaras también…-_

El castaño caía lentamente ante el cansancio, sus grandes e intensos ojos esmeralda casi se cerraban por completo, antes de que eso sucediera el hombre se acerco a su oído…

-Te amo, Eren…-

La pequeña línea curva en los labios del hombre, se hizo perceptible ante la mirada del castaño quien se alegro al notarlo, devolviéndole la sonrisa…

-Te amo, Nii-chan… L-Levi…-


	2. ¿Hermanos?

_-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ahora?- _

_Agonizaba mientras hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto, pero era inútil, ya sentía la helada esencia de la muerte rodeándole alrededor del cuello, y efectivamente, había sido apuñalado justo atrás del cuello._

_-¡MALDITA PERRA!- _

_Maldecía con todas sus fuerzas a la mujer que había atacado al joven que ahora agonizaba en sus brazos, aquella mujer solo se desvanecía entre las sombras mientras huía. La rabia le hacía hervir la sangre, nunca había sentido tanto coraje ni desesperación en toda su vida, él no había podido hacer nada por atraparla, solo tenía 2 opciones: perseguirla y hacerla pagar por su cometido, o ayudar al chico… ayudar a SU chico._

_-Ya… no puedo…-_

_La sangre no dejaba de brotar del cuello…_

_-Resiste… iré por ayud…-_

_-Lo siento…-_

_El hombre fue interrumpido por el joven que estaba en sus rodillas…_

_-F-fui un tonto, pero… al menos sé que mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano… y lo mejor de todo… fue haber tenido el honor de estar a tu lado…-_

_-No digas eso…-_

_-L-lo siento… aun en momentos como este no dejo de ser un tonto, jajaja…-_

_Soltó una pequeña risa que fue interrumpida por la sangre que salía de su boca, sangre que tosía, salpicando un poco el uniforme del hombre…_

_-L-lo siento, te ensucie… soy un tonto…-_

_-Deja de decir eso, tú no eres un tonto, y tampoco te disculpes… no tienes nada de que disculparte… saldremos de esto ¡Juntos!...-_

_-C-creo que no podre seguir… ya no puedo… he llegado a mi limite…-_

_-¡RESISTE!-_

_El hombre seguía tratando de controlar la hemorragia, el joven acerco lentamente su mano acariciando la mejilla del otro…_

_-Te… amo…-_

_Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente a medida que bajaba su mano, finalmente su pulso se detuvo…_

_-No… no… ¡NO!... ¡DESPIERTA!... despierta…-_

_Una lágrima descendía por su mejilla…_

_-Yo… lo siento… _

-Tsk…-

Otra vez esa estúpida pesadilla, más bien ese estúpido recuerdo. Rivaille estaba consciente de esos recuerdos, estaba consciente de lo que había vivido años atrás, como saldado en su lucha contra los titanes, una lucha que después de tanto sacrificio al fin había rendido frutos, sin embargo el acontecimiento que vino después fue lo que marco su vida, su muerte… ¿y su nuevo destino?

-Buenos días-

Rivaille salió de su transe, volteando a ver al castaño que yacía a su lado, tapado inocentemente con una cobija que apenas dejaba mostrar su rostro resaltando sus bellos ojos esmeralda.

-Rivaille, ¿Pasa algo?-

-Nada, solo tuve una pesadilla-

-¿Otra vez "esa" pesadilla?-

Rivaille solo se limito a sobar el puente de su nariz, dejando en claro que se sentía fastidiado. Eren capto el mensaje y bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-L-lo siento, nii-chan… no quería…-

Unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien-

Era extraño. El destino le había otorgado a Rivaille y a Eren una segunda oportunidad, aunque ahora vivían en una época mucho más avanzada en todos los aspectos. Ese no era ningún problema, al contrario, si antes la mayor preocupación era no terminar en las entrañas de un titán, ahora la mayor preocupación era que no faltara el pan en la mesa y en casos más extremos, que no te asaltaran.

-Eren, iré a darme una ducha-

-Está bien-

Eren se incorporo en su cama para encender el televisor, mientras Rivaille comenzaba con su rutina de limpieza. Así es… a pesar de haber pasado los años, el no había cambiado en nada, bueno… tal vez su actitud hacia Eren si cambio un poco, pero no era de esperarse, es decir, ahora Eren era su hermano menor. Aunque… no era totalmente su hermano…

**Hola xD jajaja al fin me digno a hablar, pues como podrán ver este es mi primer fic, hace mucho tiempo que tenía la idea pero por falta de tiempo (y de valor *~*) no lo había hecho así que… que les parece? 8D  
y contestando uno de los review:**

*******kagomexsiempre****: tal vez no se entienda mucho por el momento pero poco a poco se irá desarrollando la historia :3 (podría explicarte pero luego tendría que hacer spoiler D: )**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeen fin (si, veo mucho holasoygerman XD ) en el siguiente capítulo hablare un poco de cómo Rivaille y Eren llegaron a ser "hermanos" e/w/e jeje.. Unos hermanos muy calenturientos ¬w¬ (ok no :I ) xD**

**Algún review? ;w; **


	3. Bienvenido a la familia

Era ya de mediodía, Rivaille había terminado su rutina de aseo personal, ahora preparaba el desayuno mientras Eren terminaba de bañarse. Eso era lo que amaba de los fines de semana, poder tener tiempo tanto para él como para Eren, siempre y cuando este no tuviera planes con sus amigos. Aunque no era diferente a cualquiera de los demás días, ya que en esta "nueva vida", como él la llamaba, se dedicaba a ser maestro de historia en la Secundaria Técnica de Trost, misma escuela a la que asistía Eren, es por eso que tenían la oportunidad de verse pero solo por unos minutos, puesto a que sus amigos siempre estaban con él, y no eran amigos cualquiera; Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha y Connie también tuvieron la oportunidad de volver, pero al parecer ellos tampoco tenían recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas como soldados, o al menos no habían dado indicios de recordar algo.

Era extraño, parecía que Rivaille era el único consciente de eso, el único consciente de esos recuerdos. Ni siquiera Hanji; quien ahora era la maestra de Química y mejor conocida como "la loca de la Ciencia" ya que en más de una ocasión casi hace estallar todo el salón de laboratorio. O Erwin; convertido ahora en el Director. O Mike; el maestro de Educación Física. O Petra, la enfermera de la escuela quien estaba felizmente casada con Auruo. Y este último trabajaba junto con Gunter y Eld como policías….

Así era todo ahora, quienes fueron sus colegas, aun en su nueva vida lo seguían siendo, llegando a ser también sus amigos. Rivaille agradecía que las personalidades de todos siguieran siendo las mismas. Pero a pesar de todo, desde que los volvió a ver, se había preguntado _"¿ellos recordaran algo también?". _Todo parecía indicar que ellos tampoco recordaban.

-Nii-chan-

Eren había terminado de arreglarse y ahora se disponía a tomar asiento para desayunar…

-Nii-chan, lo había olvidado… el director Erwin me pidió que te dijera que quiere las calificaciones de 2 B para mañana…-

-Hm… está bien-

Dijo Rivaille sin mucho ánimo mientras le servía unos hot-cakes y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Esa era una de sus desventajas… ya que ahora era "el hermano mayor de Eren", Erwin siempre aprovechaba para usarlo de mensajero o como recordatorio para que Rivaille entregara a tiempo los papeles que le pedía. Era algo molesto a veces, pero por más molesto que fuera siempre cumplía con su deber…

Y así estaba ahora, cumpliendo con su deber. Coloco su portafolio en la mesa para sacar la carpeta donde tenía las calificaciones del grupo 2 B. Pero antes de empezar a calcular los promedios, miro en la parte de arriba de las hojas donde venia los datos:

"_Escuela Secundaria Técnica de Trost"_

_Materia: Historia_

_Grupo: B – Grado: 2_

_Profesor: Levi Rivaille Jaeger _

-"Jaeger"- Pensó, ¿qué fuerza misteriosa lo condujo a tener ese apellido y a volver a encontrarse con Eren? Era fácil responder, solo había de retroceder un poco en el tiempo…

_HACE 29 AÑOS…_

_-Es hermoso… ¿Cuál es su nombre?- _

_Pregunto una joven mujer, que correspondía al nombre de Carla…_

_-Su nombre es Levi Rivaille-_

_Contesto una de las encargadas de cuidar a los niños del orfanatorio…_

_-¿Cariño, qué opinas?- _

_Su esposo, Grisha, volteo a ver a la encargada que llevaba en sus brazos a lo que sería su futuro hijo…_

_-Disculpe, ¿el nombre del niño puede recibir algún cambio?-_

_-Claro, los trámites pueden hacerse al momento de la adopción-_

_-Pero, amor… creo que su nombre es perfecto tal y como esta-_

_Grisha se quedo pensando por unos segundos, tenía razón, el nombre del niño era hermoso y sobre todo por su significado; "Renacimiento"…_

_-Está bien, entonces que así se quede- _

_Después de lo dicho, los 3 adultos se dirigieron a la oficina principal donde se les otorgaron los trámites de la adopción. Al terminar, los padres tomaron en brazos a su hijo…_

_-Bienvenido a la familia, Levi Rivaille Jaeger-_

_15 AÑOS DESPUES…_

_Rivaille estaba al tanto de su situación, ahora era un adolescente, estudiante de secundaria y miembro de la familia Jaeger. Sabía que ese no era su lugar, desde que empezó a tener consciencia, los recuerdos de su vida pasada estaban presentes, y por eso él sabía que la familia en la que estaba no le pertenecía a él, si no a…_

_-Rivaille, cariño… llego el momento de ir…-_

_Él solo asintió y se dirigió al coche junto con su madre. No era lo que él esperaba, al parecer sus ahora "padres" habían decidido adoptar otro bebe y justo ahora su padre, conducía hacia el mismo orfanato donde lo abandonaron. Si… Rivaille sabía que era adoptado, lo supo a los 7 años cuando sin querer encontró los papeles de adopción y además unos análisis que indicaban que Carla no podía tener bebes debido a un problema en su matriz. Sus padres lo sorprendieron en el acto y es por eso que le dijeron la verdad. A Rivaille no le intereso mucho lo de su adopción, es decir, el ya lo sabía mucho antes de encontrar los papeles. Sus recuerdos comenzaron a surgir aproximadamente cuando el tenia 5 años. Sabía que sus padres, no eran suyos sino los de Eren, SU Eren. Eso fue lo que le decepciono… saber que su madre no podría tener bebes, sus esperanzas por encontrarse con Eren, aunque sea como su hermano, ya eran imposibles, o eso creía hasta que…_

_-Llegamos-_

_Grisha detuvo el coche justamente en la entrada del orfanato. La misma encargada de hace 15 años recibió a la familia, esta los recibió con gran alegría de volverlos a ver…_

_-Bienvenidos… Oh ~ Levi… me da gusto de volverte a ver…-_

_-Hola-_

_La encargada revolvió la oscura cabellera del chico en un gesto de simpatía, este se mostro un poco molesto, no le gustaba la idea de volver a ese lugar y mucho menos para traer a otro chico o chica que usurpara el lugar que le correspondía a Eren, suficiente culpa tenia él…_

_-Por favor, tomen asiento, en seguida vuelvo-_

_La encargada se retiro, mientras sus padres conversaban, Rivaille solo se limito a esperar sentado, cruzado de brazos y piernas con la misma expresión seria que lo caracterizaba desde muchos años atrás._

_Finalmente después de unos minutos, la encargada entro con un bebe en sus brazos, los padres se acercaron, dejando atrás a un no muy entusiasmado Rivaille…_

_-Es… hermoso-_

_-Muy lindo-_

_-"Que molesto es esto"- Pensó Rivaille al ver las caras de felicidad de sus padres, parecía como si estuvieran a punto de escupir arcoíris. _

_-Mira sus ojos, tienen un color muy hermoso. Casi como si fueran esmeraldas…-_

_Esto último dicho por Grisha, saco de sus pensamientos a Rivaille, ¿acaso oyó bien? Dijo… ¿esmeraldas? En ese momento se levanto de su asiento, acercándose a paso lento hacia donde estaban sus padres y la encargada…_

_-Ven cariño, mira… él es tu nuevo hermano…-_

_Carla despejo un poco la manta que cubría al bebe para que Rivaille pudiera mirar mejor, al verlo no podía creerlo, en efecto era él… quien había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, había perdido la esperanza de volverlo a ver pero ahora estaba aquí, en frente suyo, los ojos de Rivaille se iluminaron al ver aquella mirada esmeralda, otra vez…_

_-¿Cuál es su nombre?-_

_Pregunto Carla, a la encargada le parecía como si fuera un deja vu…_

_-En realidad aun no tiene un nombre-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Verán… a diferencia de Levi, el bebe no tiene ningún registro anterior, parece indicar que fue abandonado instantáneamente en el momento en que nació…- _

_-Ya veo… entonces, ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarlo?-_

_Pregunto Grisha a su esposa…_

_-No lo sé, ¿qué tal Hector?-_

_-¿Si lo llamamos igual que yo?-_

_-No lo creo… sería algo confuso decir "Grisha" y que no sepas si se dirigen a ti o al niño, ¿no crees?-_

_-Es cierto, ¿Qué te parece, Edward?-_

_-Ya se…-_

_En ese momento Carla dirigió la mirada a Rivaille…_

_-Levi, cariño… ¿quieres escoger el nombre de tu hermanito?-_

_Rivaille aparto de inmediato la mirada del bebe, pudo ver los rostros sonrientes de sus padres y de la encargada, esperando su respuesta, él sabía lo que exactamente tenía que decir. Miro al pequeño de nuevo, paso la yema de sus dedos acariciando sus pequeñas y rosadas mejillas, en respuesta, el niño dio una tierna y dulce risa…_

_-Su nombre será Eren…-_

_-¿Eren?-_

_Repitieron los 3 adultos al mismo tiempo, se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que se percataron de que en el rostro de Rivaille se podía percibir una pequeña línea curva en sus labios mientras miraba al bebe que no dejaba de reírse y sonreírle. Sus padres estaban maravillados, pocas veces se le podían ver a Rivaille esas expresiones de felicidad que a pesar de no ser tan grandes, existían y para ellos eran muy especiales… _

_-Entonces así será…-_

_Dijo Grisha, para que después todos caminaran hacia la oficina principal y hacer los trámites correspondientes, ahora con Rivaille cargando a su nuevo hermanito..._

_-Muy bien, los tramites están en perfecto orden, les deseo mucha felicidad y bendiciones…- _

_La familia volteo a ver al niño que yacía en los brazos de Rivaille, este ya se había quedado dormido cuando los cálidos brazos de su ahora hermano mayor habían rodeado su pequeño y frágil cuerpecito. Esté volvió acariciar las pequeñas mejillas rosadas…_

_-Bienvenido a la familia, Eren Jaeger…- _

***snif snif* ;A; que hermoso *llora gaymente (?* perdonen, es que no suelo ser tan sentimental xD jajajaja. Tenía planeado subir este capítulo el viernes pero mejor pensé "ñeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh :v que weba" XD además, creo que este capítulo resolverá las dudas que tenían respecto a lo de Rivaille y Eren como hermanos…**

*******manzanaverdeypeluda****: si xD son medios hermanos**

***Guest: la verdad no se dé cual fic hablas O_o … si había leído uno donde Rivaille y Eren si eran hijos biológicos de Carla y Grisha pero yo de idiota olvide el link ;A; y por eso ya no lo pude seguir, no recuerdo ni el nombre del fic ni el autor y si lo llegas averiguar te agradecería que me lo dijeras que me lo dijeras ;u; **

***Genesis Walker: no se si cuente como incesto ya que no son hermanos de sangre, digo… ni siquiera Eren es hijo de Carla y Grisha :/ pero… Riren es Riren y es tan sexy de cualquier modo en que lo mires -/w/- y como tu dijiste… a la m"#$% todo! /,,/ yeaaaaaaaaaah! 8D **

**Agradecimiento a las 3 personitas de arriba que mandaron review y espero haber resolvido sus dudas C: (y si tienen mas psssss recuerden que poco a poco se va desarrollando la historia y si no puedo hablar de mas es porque luego vendría haciendo spoiler D: y admitámoslo… a muchos no les gustaría eso)**

**Y también gracias a *kagomexsiempre, *sofia y *kisara… ustedes fueron de los primeros review que recibí y lo aprecio mucho, de todo corazón c': **

**PERO! Especialmente un agradecimiento especial a Daniela Maldonado Veliz, quien me motivo a escribir este fic… muchas gracias amiga por darme el valor de hacer realidad esto ;w; **

**(Ok ya fue mucho choro, lo se xD jajaja los leo después…)**

**Algún review? *3* **


	4. Bello durmiente

_-Hmmm… ¿a qué hora va a llegar?-_

_-Calma Hanji, no a de tardar-_

_-P-pero… ¡AHHH! No puedo esperar más, llevamos casi 4 horas esperando y…-_

_-¡MIRA!-_

_Habían esperado todo el día, desde que Rivaille les había comentado que su familia adoptaría un bebe, Petra y Hanji estuvieron contando las semanas, los días, las horas y hasta los minutos para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Jaeger. _

_-ENANIIIIIIIIIIIIIN-_

_Hanji corrió hacia donde estaba el carro estacionado, pudo notar a Rivaille salir mientras sostenía a un bebe cubierto por una manta color azul…_

_-Tsk… maldita loca…-_

_En ese momento Hanji recibió una patada en el estomago, mandándola a volar cerca de donde estaba Petra._

_-¡HA… HANJI!-_

_Petra ayudo a su amiga a levantarse, esta solo se sobaba el estomago tratando de aliviar el dolor…_

_-Rivaille, ¿Qué te he dicho de tratar mal a la gente?-_

_-Perdón, mama…- _

_-¡JAJA! mejor obedece a mami…-_

_-Tsk…-_

_-H-Hanji ya no provoques a Levi…-_

_-Sería imposible que está loca no me provoque, siempre ha sido así desde que era sargen…-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_Rivaille lo había olvidado, ellas no sabían lo de sus vidas pasadas, por suerte supo detenerse antes de que las chicas quedaran más confundidas de lo que ya estaban…_

_-Digo que siempre me ha provocado desde que estábamos en preescolar…-_

_Ambas chicas se miraron confundidas, no sabían si eso era lo que exactamente quiso decir. Pero era mejor dejar todo por la paz…_

_-Rivaille, cariño, tu padre y yo entraremos a preparar la cena, te encargo a tu hermanito, cuídalo bien-_

_Dicho esto, ambos entraron a la casa, mientras Hanji y Petra se acercaban lentamente, tratando de no despertar al pequeño…_

_-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- _

_Rivaille se limito a rodar los ojos, su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo habitual después de ver a sus amigas con un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus narices y sus caras iluminando alegría extrema…_

_-Tsk… guarden silencio tontas, lo van a despertar… parece como si nunca hubieran visto un bebe…-_

_-Perdona… es que… tu hermanito es tan…-_

_Antes de poder terminar la oración, unos pequeños quejidos por parte del bebe indicaban que comenzaba a despertarse, fue entonces cuando los 3 chicos observaban detenidamente que el pequeño abría los ojos. Hanji y Petra quedaron asombradas al ver el color verde tan intenso que poseía…_

_-¡ENANIN DEJAME CARGARLO!-_

_-¡NO!-_

_-Por favor…- _

_-¡NO!-_

_-L-Levi... ¿podría cargarlo yo?-_

_-Está bien-_

_Rivaille pasó cuidadosamente a su hermano a los brazos de Petra…_

_-¡¿Q-QUE?!... ¡¿POR QUE A PETRA SI LA DEJASTE Y A MI NO?!-_

_-Porque ella no está loca-_

_Miro a Petra y solo pudo notar la cara embobada que esta tenia; sonrojada, sonriente y juraría que hasta podía ver un arcoíris con chispitas alrededor suyo…_

_-Está bien… quise decir que no esta TAN loca como tu…- _

_Hanji se acerco mas a Petra, el bebe no dejaba de verlas como si tratase de comprender quienes eran esas personas, pero claro… solo era un pequeño e indefenso bebe que estaba a punto de conocer el mundo. Minutos de silencio se apoderaron del ambiente hasta que Hanji lo rompió… _

_-¿Cómo se llama?-_

_-Eren-_

_Unos sollozos comenzaron a salir cuando el bebe escucho su nombre, amenazando con llorar, y efectivamente el llanto tardo pocos segundos en aparecer, haciendo que tanto Petra como Hanji entraran en pánico…_

_-¡WAAAA! ¡¿Q-QUE HAGO!? ¡¿QUE HAGO!?-_

_-¡NO LO SE!-_

_Los gritos de las chicas alteraban más al pequeño castaño, que lloraba cada vez más fuerte, y agotaban más rápido la paciencia de Rivaille…_

_-Tsk… con un demonio…-_

_En un rápido movimiento el bebe paso de los brazos de Petra a los de Rivaille. Se asombraron al ver que instantáneamente Eren había dejado de llorar, mostrando unas pequeñas e infantiles risas con sus lindas mejillas sonrojadas. Al verlo, las 2 chicas volvieron a gritar al unisonó por la ternura que el bebe causaba…_

_-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_

_Rivaille se resigno, sabía que no podía quitarles ese habito… si no pudo en el pasado, en el presente era menos probable..._

_-Rivaille, la cena esta lista…-_

_-Está bien…-_

_-"Genial"- Pensó, se sentía aliviado de que su padre lo salvara de quedarse sordo…_

_-Bien, es hora de irnos Petra…-_

_-Si-_

_La nombrada se acerco a Eren y acaricio la pequeña cabellera castaña con la punta de sus dedos…_

_-Un gusto conocerte Eren… se que seremos muy buenos amigos…-_

_-¡Hey! No te olvides de mí…-_

_-No creo que mi hermano quiera ser amiga de una cuatro ojos como tu…-_

_-Si tu lo eres ¿Por qué él no? JAJAJAJAJA…- _

_Rápidamente Hanji comenzó a correr antes de que Rivaille intentara darle otro golpe, arrastrando consigo a Petra. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, voltearon para finalmente despedirse…_

_-¡HASTA MAÑANA LEVI!-_

_-¡ENANIIIIIIIIN, NO OLVIDES EL MATERIAL PARA LA CLASE DE QUIMICA!-_

_Ambas se alejaron, esta vez a paso lento, Rivaille camino hacia la casa sin dejar de ver a Eren…_

_-Casi nada ha cambiado… ¿cierto, Eren?...- _

-Nii-chan… Nii-chan… despierta…-

Su mirada estaba borrosa, la luz que se asomaba a través de las cortinas le complicaba. Se tallo los ojos para así poder ver con claridad...

-Buenos días…-

Su vista al fin había sido restaurada, dejando ver la imagen de Eren sentado a su lado, casi desnudo, cubriéndose parte de su cintura con una sabana, haciendo puchero y con el ceño fruncido, mientras lo miraba fijamente con esos grandes ojos esmeraldas… lo que causo que Rivaille soltara una pequeña risilla, por la ternura que le causaba ver a su hermanito intentando imitar sus expresiones…

-Nii-chan… se te va hacer tarde…-

-Tsk… estúpido lunes…-

Ante el comentario de su hermano, Eren no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla, captando la atención de Rivaille…

-¿De qué te ríes pequeño mocoso?-

Eren se acerco y beso sus labios, un beso tierno y lleno de inocencia. Rivaille quedo sorprendido ante aquel acto…

-Eren ¿Qué haces?-

-¡Listo!-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Ahora Nii-chan está despierto?-

Eren sabia como tratar a su hermano. Siempre era complicado levantar a Rivaille los lunes, y es que después de pasar todo un fin de semana juntos era más agotador que cualquiera de los otros días. Eren había quedado sin planes y sin tareas por acabar, Rivaille tampoco tenía nada que hacer, salvo calificar unos exámenes y pasar algunas calificaciones pero eso no le tomaba más que unos minutos o una hora cuando mucho. Ambos habían aprovechado su tiempo libre; miraban televisión, salían al cine, cocinaban juntos o había ocasiones en las que salían a comer fuera, en fin… hacían lo que se les ocurriera, pero, había algo que nunca les podía falta en su "lista" de lo que querían; hacer el amor.

-Eren…-

-¿Si?-

-Es mejor que te vayas a cambiar para ir a la escuela, o de lo contrario le reportare a Erwin que estamos enfermos… y te violare TODO el día…-

-¿Q-Que?... T-Tú no puedes hacer eso…-

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz…-

Eren si sabía, sabía que era capaz de eso y mucho más…

-E-Esta bien…-

Mientras Eren se dirigía apresurado a enlistarse, Rivaille se quedo en la cama… más bien, en la cama que alguna vez fue de sus padres, y que ahora era suya y de Eren. Miro toda la habitación, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, los recuerdos de su segunda tragedia comenzaron a surgir… el recuerdo que causo incomodidad y tristeza por la época navideña, y por su cumpleaños. No faltaba mucho para llegar a esa fecha, y sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer…

_-Después de la escuela, iremos a comprar flores para sus tumbas…- _

**Cha cha chaaaaaan! … (son las 2:22 am y se me ocurre actualizar, osea que pedo? xD jajaja ) como verán, se van descubriendo mas recuerdos y se harán más revelaciones más adelante, aunque a estas alturas ya debieron haber adivinado de quienes son las tumbas ;o; *snif snif* … **

***Kisara: claro que no dejare de actualizar 8D jeje si esto apenas comienza B3 **

***Misaki Yuki: si, ese era el fic que buscaba xD jaja muchas gracias por decirme :3**

***Manzana: ñeeeh no eres cochina, eres de mente sexy ;3 jeje**

**Ahora breve noticia:**

**Pronto comenzare a trabajar (quiero dinero, pronto habrá convención acá donde vivo *m* asdfgasdfgh… que por cierto ni siquiera he dicho que soy de México vdd? xD jajaja … debo actualizar mi perfil e.e)**

**Las actualizaciones las are los viernes o los sábados… y espero que el fic se difunda a más gente c: jeje **

**Entonces nos vemos el otro viernes, o sábado XD**

**Cuídense mucho~ y recuerden que no hay nada más hermoso que escuchar la risa de un bebe :'D **

… **a menos que sean las 3 de la mañana, vivan solos y que sus vecinos no tengan bebes ._.**

**(yo diciendo eso sabiendo que falta poco para que sean las 3 de la mañana D8 waaa)**

**Algún review? *w***


	5. Hablar ¿y malpensar?

Faltaba poco para la hora de entrada…

-Y-Ya es muy tarde, ¿no crees?-

Dijo un pequeño rubio ojo azul de baja estatura…

-¿Y?-

Respondió una pelinegra de mirada gélida…

-Crees que Eren…-

-Si ira… es lunes, recuerda que los lunes siempre se le hace tarde por tener que despertar a aquel enano…-

-¡M-Mikasa!...-

Para ellos era costumbre tener ese tipo de conversación cada lunes. Sabían muy bien que a Eren le costaba trabajo despertar a su hermano, siempre era esa excusa, pero no les importaba. Habían desarrollado una gran amistad desde que eran niños, convirtiéndolos en amigos inseparables.

-¡Armin, Mikasa!-

Eren se acercaba a un paso apresurado que hacía que su mochila se moviera de un lado a otro, pero finalmente pudo acercarse a donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando, como siempre.

-L-Lamento la tardanza, es que…-

-No podías despertar a tu hermano…-

Respondieron ambos al unisonó, causando que Eren se sonrojara un poco por la vergüenza que le causaba dar la misma excusa cada lunes…

-Eren ¿Te sientes bien?-

Mikasa se acerco para tocar su frente y medir su temperatura, esa clase de acto no sorprendió a ninguno. Mikasa sentía un gran afecto hacia Eren, lo cual no sabía disimular muy bien, y era por eso que siempre se mostraba sobre protectora, y en raras ocasiones, un poco cariñosa…

-¿No deberían largarse a la escuela de una vez?-

Una voz fría y seria hizo que Eren se apartara de golpe. Rivaille los había observado desde el marco de la puerta, mientras Armin observaba detenidamente; Eren seguía algo sonrojado y con la mirada aun de vergüenza, pero esta vez porque su hermano lo había visto, Mikasa y Rivaille se miraban con desprecio… para él eso era normal.

Ellos nunca se habían llevado bien, desde el principio. Rivaille estaba enterado de los sentimientos que la pelinegra tenia hacia Eren, cosa que no le pareció y lo ponía en un estado de "hermano mayor celoso, sobre protector y posesivo".

-Eren, ¿Qué tienes?-

Rivaille se acerco para tomar su temperatura con la palma de su mano, su mirada ahora se concentraba en las reacciones del castaño…

-N-Nii-chan, estoy bien…-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si-

Eren sonrió, acto por el cual Mikasa maldecía por dentro. Se sentía celosa de que Rivaille fuera merecedor de las expresiones más hermosas de Eren… pero, como siempre, ella no se resignaba. Tomo la mano de Eren y lo jalo hacia ella…

-Eren, se hace tarde…-

-Oh, cierto… Nii-chan te veré después….-

Los 3 adolescentes se fueron corriendo, Rivaille solo se quedo observando cómo sus figuras se desvanecían a cada paso que daban por la calle…

-¿Ni siquiera en esta vida nos dejaras en paz Ackerman?…-

Murmuro para sí mismo. Saco su celular para ver la hora y camino de vuelta hacia la casa…

-La clase es hasta las nueve… será mejor que comience a limpiar…-

* * *

Habían pasado las horas, estaban a solo 10 minutos de que sonara la campana para el receso…

-Esto es eternooooo-

-No exageres Jean-

-Connie… ¿una hora y media de ecuaciones te parecen una exageración?-

-Las ecuaciones me causan hambre…-

Los 2 chicos voltearon a ver a la persona de quien provino tal comentario…

-Sasha, ¿tu cuando NO tienes hambre?-

Dijeron al unisonó haciendo que su glotona amiga y los que estaban alrededor, se rieran un poco. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para su profesor…

-¡USTEDES, LOS DE LA ÚLTIMA FILA!-

Señalo al grupo de amigos, haciendo que toda la clase voltease a verlos…

-¿Qué les causa tanta gracia?-

-N-Nada…-

Respondieron, también al unisonó, pero esta vez con un tono muy bajo…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-N-Nada Pixis-sensei…-

Volvieron a responder pero esta vez un poco más alto. Para su suerte la campana había sonado, salvándolos de que el regaño fuera más largo…

-Bien, continuaremos la siguiente clase, pueden salir…-

Dicho esto, el profesor borro las notas del pizarrón, tomo sus cosas y se retiro antes que sus alumnos.

Los pasillos no tardaron en llenarse de alumnos en busca de llegar a la cafetería y tomar su merecido almuerzo. Otros que lo traían desde su casa, buscaban un lugar perfecto para comer y convivir, lo cual era el caso de Eren y sus amigos; Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Jean y Connie…

Se encontraban rumbo al pasillo que daba hacia el patio trasero, pero la voz de una joven mujer los saco de su rumbo…

-Hola chicos…-

Todos voltearon hacia atrás, para encontrarse con la bella sonrisa de la enfermera de la escuela, para costumbre de los buenos modales que tenia, Armin fue el primero en saludarla…

-P-Petra-san, ¿Cómo esta?-

-Muy bien, gracias…-

Su mirada se dirigió de inmediato hacia cierto castaño que se encontraba atrás del pequeño grupo…

-Eren, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

Este se dirigió hacia el frente…

-S-Si…-

Volteo a ver a sus amigos…

-Chicos, en seguida los alcanzo…-

-Ey Eren… picaron…-

Dijo Jean en un tono burlón que provoco que Eren se sonrojara…

-¿Q-Que?... no digas tonterías Jean…-

-Yo no dije nada…-

-Claro que si… cara…-

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo!-

-…de…-

-¡Te lo advierto Jaeger!-

-¡Caballo!-

Jean se dispuso a golpear a Eren pero Armin y Connie se lo impidieron tomándole de los brazos, Eren solo se reía de las reacciones de este. Admitía que le gustaba hacer enojar a Jean, y sobre todo con el sobrenombre que llevaba marcado desde el primer grado, "cara de caballo".

-Eren…-

La voz de la enfermera volvió a llamar su atención…

-Oh, si… lo siento Petra-san…-

-Eren, ¿quieres que te acompañe?-

Mikasa se había acercado a Eren, estaba dispuesta a seguirle, pero cambio de opinión al ver que el castaño había negado con la cabeza…

-Los alcanzo en unos momentos…-

Dicho esto, se fue junto con Petra, dejando atrás a sus amigos algo confundidos y curiosos de saber que era lo que la enfermera quería hablar con él, aunque Mikasa ya tenía una idea... Uno de los típicos comentarios de Sasha los saco de su trance…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa… vámonos ya, tengo hambre…-

Así, finalmente todos salieron al patio trasero…

**_ hmmm… *mira alrededor (?)* _ … hola 8D **

**xD jajaja como están? C: yo… aquí recuperándome de un paro cardíaco D8 jeje… es que, últimamente me dio por jugar Outlast junto con 2 amigos y… joder, ese juego te saca unos gritos que te hacen quedar afónico ;o;  
pero no me quejo xD jajaja es un juego bastante bueno, se los recomiendo C; **

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin pasemos a los lindos review 8D que esta semana varios me alegraron *w* … tan leendos :3 **

***KuroiKamy: seguiré seguiré 8D jeje cada viernes, o a mas tardar sábado (depende de los deberes y trabajo que tenga pero de que sigo, sigo B3 jeje)**

***Misuii-Chan: e-enserio? 8/O en Shingeki no Yaoi publicaron mi fic?... dios yo ni en cuenta D: y eso que sigo mucho las publicaciones de esa página, es de mis favoritas w junto con "Rivaille x Eren fan", "Shingeki no Kyojin Yaoi 2.0" y "Shingeki no Homo"… dios, debo poner más atención :/3 jeje me alegra que te haya gustado el fic :'3 eso me motiva y gracias por tus buenas vibras para mi trabajo :'D**

***Shiro-chan Okomura Rivaille: gracias por el confeti X3 lo necesitaba para hacer party hard *w* (okno :I) xD jajaja, poco a poco veras lo "cariñoso" que Rivaille será como hermano ¬w¬ jejeje, me alegra que te haya encantado :3 y que me digas que soy excelente escribiendo, awwwww que leeenda x/3**

**Ahora si… esta vez no incluí recuerdos D: lo siento, pero en el siguiente se revelaran mas *0* … y yo pues tratare de sobrevivir a los juegos que me ponen mis amigos xD jajaja, soy fan de los creepyjuegos (esto debo incluirlo en mi perfil… pero primero debo actualizarlo e.e lo sé ;u; ) **

**Cuídense mucho *w***

**Algún review? ;w; **


	6. Sustos y sorpresas

Los pasillos estaban apenas habitables. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en cafetería o en los patios, pero aun se podía observar a uno que otro salir y entrar de los salones. Mientras tanto Eren y Petra se dirigían rumbo a la enfermería, por insistencia de Petra que quería charlar en privado, pero esa idea fue desecha al momento en que estaban llegando…

-Q-Que raro...-

Murmuro Petra, ambos pararon a un lado de la puerta, que estaba cerrada. Eren volteo a ver a la enfermera que se encontraba… ¿temblando?...

-P-Petra-san… ¿Q-Que pasa?...-

-A-Alguien… está adentro…-

-Eso… ¿es malo?...-

-Y-Yo deje cerrado con llave…-

El ambiente se tenso al momento en que escucharon como unos frascos se rompían y otros que resonaban en el suelo de la enfermería.

-Petra-san, yo entrare primero…-

En ese momento, Eren tomo la iniciativa. Él sabía pelear, así que, quien quiera que estuviera adentro, trataría de detenerlo. A estas alturas, por los ruidos de las cosas que caían al piso, era probable que fuera un ladrón… bueno, esa era la teoría. Petra se encontraba atrás de Eren, mientras este se agachaba para que su sombra no lo delatara, giro suavemente el picaporte para probar si seguía abierto, este se giro sin problema comprobando que efectivamente si estaba abierto, abrió la puerta de golpe y entro colocándose en posición de pelea.

-¿P-Pero… que…?-

La expresión de Eren hizo que Petra tomara valor para entrar, y así pudo comprender mejor el "¿Por qué?" de la expresión, y confusión, del castaño…

-¡HANJI!-

Grito Petra mientras veía como la recién nombrada sostenía unos frascos de yodo y alcohol etílico. Eren había dejado su posición de pelea, mostrándose más tranquilo de saber que ya no había peligro alguno… o eso creía…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... creo que me atraparon…-

La mujer acomodo sus anteojos y sacudió un poco el polvo de su bata de laboratorio, que siempre vestía. Hanji había hecho un desastre en ese lugar; frascos tirados, algunos rotos y otros habían sobrevivido, vendas y utensilios regados, medicinas y pastillas encima de la camilla. Lo único que parecía haber sobrevivido era el gabinete donde se guardaba todo eso.

-Hanji-san ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-¡Ereeeeeeeeeeeeen!-

Canturreo la científica mientras abrazaba a Eren, con algo de dificultad ya que aun sostenía los frascos….

-¡HANJI!-

Escucho como la enfermera volvía a llamarla, así que dejo de abrazar al castaño, que aun seguía esperando la respuesta…

-Oh… cierto, perdona… lo que pasa es que necesitaba algunas cosas y, como vi que no estabas decidí entrar por mi cuenta…-

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que…-

No le había dado tiempo a Petra de terminar de hacer su pregunta, ya que esta se respondió al momento en que Hanji saco un bisturí de su bolsillo, lo había usado para quitar el seguro, sin dañarlo. Eren se alejo lentamente de aquel artefacto que estaba a un metro de él. Hanji pudo notar su reacción, lo cual le causaba mucha gracia y deseos de asustar un poco al joven castaño, pero sabía muy bien que no podía a causa de cierto "enano gruñón" que podía cobrar venganza si se enteraba de que alguien se había metido con Eren. Y hablando de eso, una duda comenzó a surgir.

-Por cierto…-

Guardo el bisturí…

-Petra, ¿aun no se lo has dicho?-

-No, es por eso que está aquí…-

Eren se encontraba mas confundido aun...

-Hanji, ya que esta aquí, podría ayudarme a decirle…-

Los nervios del castaño empezaban apoderarse de él, sobre todo cuando vio que Petra había cerrado la puerta con seguro. Mientras Hanji había tomado asiento…

-Eren, siéntate…-

Petra había acercado otras 2 sillas, una la coloco delante de donde se encontraba Hanji y la otra a un lado de ella, la cual tomo para sentarse. Ambas chicas quedaron frente al castaño que, reflejaba una mirada algo asustada. Para ese momento el pobre chico imaginaba lo peor, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿Lo habían culpado de algo? ¿Por qué él? ¿Acaso Hanji quería experimentar con él y le había pedido ayuda a Petra para convencerlo? ¿Lo expulsarían de la escuela?...

* * *

-Eren ya tardo demasiado…-

-Relájate Mikasa, de seguro está bien-

Dijo Armin mientras tomaba una pequeña caja de jugo…

-Tal vez esta muuuucho mejor…-

-¿A qué te refieres Jean?-

Pregunto Connie, volteando a verlo, dejando a un lado sus papas fritas… que no tardaron en ser asaltadas por Sasha…

-Vamos chicos, no sean tan inocentes y piensen un poco, ¿Por qué la enfermera de la escuela necesitaría hablar con Eren? Más bien… ¿Quién dice que en este momento están "hablando"?-

La mirada de todos, excepto Mikasa, comenzó a tornarse con miedo cuando voltearon a ver a Jean, más bien… cuando vieron a la persona detrás de él…

-J-Jean… m-mejor ten cuidado con lo que dices…-

Volvió hablar Armin pero esta vez, con un tono de voz más tembloroso, presa del miedo que tenia. Jean no comprendía la reacción tan repentina de sus amigos hasta que una voz seria y fría resonó en sus oídos…

-Deberías hacerle caso, mocoso…-

Jean se giro, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto por el susto que le dio toparse con esa mirada tan gélida, fría y rodeada de un aura negra…

-R-Rivaille-sensei… ¿q-que hace aquí?...-

Pregunto Jean, con una voz apenas audible, Rivaille se limito a controlar sus instintos asesinos. Había escuchado lo que Jean había comentado y eso provoco en él unas ganas de matar a todos los presentes. Solo pensar en que Eren fuera tocado por otros, o por otras, sean conocidos o no, hacia que sus celos salieran a flote. Pero no podía demostrarlo como tal, ya que para todo el mundo, Eren era su hermano menor... solo para el mundo exterior, dentro de casa era muuuuuy diferente…

-¿Acabas de decir que Eren está con Petra?-

Pregunto con el característico tono frio de siempre…

-S-Si…-

-¿Dónde?-

-S-Se dirigieron a la enfermería…-

-Tsk…-

Rivaille se retiro del lugar sin nada más que decir, todos los presentes pudieron escuchar como la puerta del patio trasero era azotada, y para los que estaban en los pasillos era mejor esconderse y no cruzarse en el camino de Rivaille…

-Bien hecho Jean…-

Dijo Connie en un tono de reclamo, mientras todos lo veían con reproche, excepto Mikasa, que llevaba un buen rato hundida en sus pensamientos…

-¿Qué?, no me vean así, no hice nada malo…-

-No tiene nada de malo que seas sincero, pero cuida tus palabras…-

Dijo Armin, ya un poco más relajado. Al escuchar tanto reclamo, Jean mostraba una cara de fastidio. Se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en uno de los arboles que se encontraban cerca….

-Pfff… Jean nunca cambiara… esperen un segundo…-

Connie había extendido su mano hacia donde se supone estaban sus papas fritas pero al no sentir la bolsa, se giro, sorprendiéndose con la imagen de su glotona amiga cubierta con algunas migajas y pequeños granitos de sal…

-¡SASHA!-

Grito Connie en forma de reclamo, mientras la nombrada se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su blusa…

-P-Perdón pero… es que yo…-

-Ya se… ya se… tenias hambre…-

* * *

-¿Una fiesta sorpresa?-

Dijo el joven castaño mientras su mirada esmeralda tornaba unos destellos, que al parecer, daban a entender que la idea le estaba gustando…

-Sí, la podemos hacer en mi casa, ya hable con Auruo y le encanto la idea… además…-

La enfermera se acerco a Eren para tomar sus manos, pareciera como una señal de consuelo…

-Levi no ha celebrado su cumpleaños desde lo que paso…-

Las palabras de Petra revivieron los recuerdos de Eren, haciendo que este bajara su mirada con algo de tristeza. Los recuerdos de aquel fatal día, de hace 7 años, a unos días de ser Navidad... comenzaban a surgir a detalle…

**Lo siento lo siento lo siento ;A; en serio lo siento… perdonen por tardar el actualizar pero usted saben… navidad y bla bla bla… por cierto FELIZ NAVIDAD! 8D (retrasada ;n; ) espero que les hayan traído lo que pidieron c: y si no psssss… lo importante es que respiran :'D**

**También quiero adelantarles el FELIZ AñO NUEVO! C: jejeje… tratare de hacer la próxima actualización lo más pronto y con una pequeña sorpresa :'3**

**Cuídense mucho, los quiero ~ *3***

**Algún review? ;o; **


	7. Enfermería de los celos

_La puerta azoto violentamente, detrás de las puertas se podía escuchar los sonidos de la sirenas de las ambulancias, y el trafico de las calles. Por culpa de esto último, fue complicado llegar al hospital. Dentro todos abrían paso a las 3 camillas que eran trasladadas con urgencia hacia las salas correspondientes..._

_-¡DEPRISA! ¡QUITENSE!-_

_Gritaba uno de los doctores para abrirse paso, desgraciadamente, eran las fechas de mas alegría pero con mayor accidentes del año. La época navideña traía consigo un aire de alegría y felicidad, pero la imprudencia de automovilistas que insisten en tomar en exceso, hacían que ese "aire" estuviera contaminado de accidentes y muertes. El hospital estaba casi lleno, la mayoría de pacientes que habían sufrido accidente, algunos que manejaban ebrios, otros que habían sido atropellados por los antes mencionados, el resto variaban... sea por enfermedades, cirugías programadas, trasplantes, etc._

_-¡DOCTOR UPSHUR!-_

_El nombrado presto atención a la voz de una enfermera, que llego corriendo por el pasillo izquierdo…_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_Pregunto el doctor, la enfermera regulaba su respiración…_

_-Encontramos 3 lugares disponibles; 1 queda en la parte Este y las otras 2 en la parte Oeste…-_

_-muy bien… lleven al menor a la Este, ¡RAPIDO!- _

_Todos se dispersaron; 7 doctores corrían rumbo al pasillo derecho, llevando al más pequeño, mientras 8 se dirigían al pasillo izquierdo con 2 cuerpos aparentemente de adultos. _

_Mientras la tensión y el pánico rondaban por los pasillos, 5 personas entraban al hospital…_

_-¡EREN! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA EREN?!-_

_Rivaille había entrado primero, estaba exaltado y la desesperación se apoderaba de él, de no ser porque Hanji, Petra, Gunter y Eld habían ido a su casa a "molestarle", como él lo llamaba, y que Hanji había encendido el televisor, nunca hubiera sabido lo que había pasado… _

_-¡Rivaille tranquilízate!…-_

_-¡¿COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUATRO OJOS?!-_

_-¡HEY USTEDES!-_

_Todos voltearon a ver a la voz que llamaba, detrás de ellos, un policía se acercaba. Rivaille lo miro detenidamente, sabía que había escuchado esa voz antes, y cuando el policía estuvo enfrente de ellos lo pudo confirmar…_

_-"Auruo"- Dijo en su mente, no le sorprendió ver a Auruo de vuelta, pero nunca se lo imagino como un policía… _

_-¿Conocen a las víctimas?- _

_Pregunto Auruo, Rivaille salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió al frente…_

_-Sí, ¿Dónde están? ¡¿DONDE LOS TIENEN?!-_

_El policía dio un paso hacia atrás al ver la actitud tan estérica de Rivaille, Hanji, Gunter y Eld lo tomaban de los brazos y los hombros, no querían que su amigo hiciera una locura, por lo agresivo que estaba…_

_-Disculpe, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente?- _

_Petra se dirigió a Auruo, este se sonrojo un poco al ver a la pequeña rubia, examino sus facciones por unos segundos. Al sentir su cara ardiendo se dispuso a contestar… _

_-P-Pues… un hombre que iba en estado de ebriedad choco contra el auto familiar y…-_

_-¿Dónde está?-_

_Pregunto Rivaille en un tono tan frio y escalofriante que hizo que a Auruo pasara de tener un leve sonrojo a una piel erizada por el miedo que le provoco…_

_-¿Q-Que?-_

_Pregunto Auruo temeroso…_

_-¿Dónde está el hijo de puta que provoco esto?...-_

_De un movimiento brusco, Rivaille había salido del agarre de sus amigos y había tomado el cuello de policía esperando a que este le contestara, no le importaba si Auruo había sido su amigo, tampoco le importaba si estaba agrediendo a un oficial, solo le importaba saber quien había sido el responsable de que su familia ahora se debatiera entre la vida y la muerte._

_Auruo de soltarse del agarre de Rivaille, pero este tenía demasiada fuerza, su garganta le dolía y no podía responder debido a que se estaba mordiendo la lengua…._

_-¡RIVAILLE!-_

_Gritaron Gunter y Eld, a duras penas pudieron apartar a Rivaille del pobre oficial, que cayó al suelo. Petra ayudo al pobre hombre a levantarse, Auruo se volvió a ruborizar al tener a la chica tan de cerca, tan cerca que pudo oler su perfume de rosas y cítricos..._

_-¿Dónde está ese bastardo? Lo matare… lo matare…-_

_Murmuraba Rivaille…_

_-Ya no tienes porque hacerlo…-_

_Dijo Auruo, todos estaban confundidos por aquellas palabras…_

_-¿Por qué lo dice?-_

_Pregunto Hanji…_

_-El hombre ya está muerto…-_

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, opacando su hermosa mirada esmeralda...

-Eren… yo… lo siento, no quería…-

-Está bien Petra-san…-

En ese momento Hanji se acerco con un pañuelo en su mano, limpio con delicadeza la cara del chico...

-Fue mi culpa…-

Dijo Eren en voz baja, las chicas miraban con dolor aquellas palabras que habían escuchado…

-Si no les hubiera insistido a mis papas de llevarme a comprar un regalo para Nii-chan… ellos… ellos…-

Esta vez rompió en llanto, sentía la culpa carcomiéndole la conciencia. Al ver al pobre castaño corrompido de esta manera, la científica se acerca y de manera sobreprotectora lo abrazo…

-Tú no tienes la culpa. La vida a veces da giros inesperados, para bien o para mal, y tú no puedes culparte por eso. Eras solo un niño de 7 años que deseaba darle un bonito detalle a su querido hermano mayor, nadie pudo haber imaginado que ese accidente ocurriría…-

Hanji tomo el rostro de Eren y siguió limpiándolo…

-Eren, lo importante ahora es que estas aquí, y no estás solo… que el pasado no te impida seguir avanzando al futuro…-

Las palabras de Hanji hicieron que sus ojos antes opacados por las lágrimas, volvieran a "tomar vida", le dio toda la razón, él no debía vivir en el pasado, debía seguir avanzando no por él, sino por los demás, por sus seres queridos pero sobretodo por Rivaille, mientras estuviera con él, todo estaría bien.

* * *

Los alumnos se escondían, temían toparse en su camino, una vez que se le veía enojado era mejor escapar de su furia. ¿Cómo no estás furioso? Después de una dura y larga clase de Historia en la mañana ahora se venía enterando de que su lindo, y sobretodo amado hermano, estaba ahora con la enfermera de la escuela haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

-Rivaille…-

Oyó que alguien decía su nombre, se dio la vuelta para ver a su "superior" en el marco de la puerta de la sala de maestros, no tenía el tiempo ni el humor de hablar con él así se que limito a responder rápido para poder irse…

-¿Qué quieres Erwin?-

-Olvidaste entregarme las calificaciones del 2 B…-

-¿Solo para eso me interrumpiste?-

Abrió el portafolio que tenía en sus manos, saco una carpeta y se la entrego para así marcharse pero lo volvió a detener…

-Espera…-

-Tsk… ¿ahora qué?-

-Ya que estas aquí es mejor que te lo diga… debido a un cambio en el calendario escolar, la fecha de inicio de vacaciones se recortara 2 semanas…-

-Espera… pero si faltaban 3 semanas, entonces…-

-Así es… esta es la última semana de clases…-

-¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?-

-Pues… al parecer la secretaria ha revisado nuestro nivel de educación. Esta entre los más altos del distrito, y como premio nos han dado fondos para reabastecer los equipos escolares y dar mejor mantenimiento a la escuela, por eso necesitan que este desalojada lo antes posible…-

-¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que adelantar mi clase de tres semanas en una sola?...-

-Así es…-

-Tsk…-

Sintió el estrés en sus hombros, se suponía que Rivaille tenía todas sus clases planeadas, según indicaba la bitácora escolar, y ahora tenía que adelantar 2 semanas de clase en una sola, no sabía cómo tomar la noticia… hasta que un pensamiento cruzo por su mente…

-"2 semanas más de vacaciones… 2 semanas más con Eren… Todo un mes para estar con él"-

Lo supo enseguida, a pesar del trabajo que le tomara adelantar sus clases, valdría la pena…

-Bien, ahora si no tienes nada más que decirme…-

Intento volverse a ir pero…

-Espera…-

-¡¿AHORA QUE?!-

Le estaba colmando la paciencia, agradecía que solo tuviera que aguantar a Erwin… no… más bien, agradecía que solo tuviera que aguantar la escuela por una semana, después tendría su recompensa…

-¿No has visto a Hanji?-

-¿Por qué debería saber donde esta esa cuatro ojos? De seguro está en el laboratorio… nunca sale de ese estúpido nido…-

-La busque ahí pero no está…-

Eso si lo tomo por sorpresa, era raro que Hanji saliera del laboratorio, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era raro que no se topara con la loca científica durante todo el día, algo estaba pasando, lo presentía…

-Tengo que irme…-

Rivaille salió corriendo del lugar antes de que volviera a detenerlo con alguna otra cosa. Erwin solo vio la figura de Rivaille girar hacia por el pasillo a toda prisa…

-Bien… será mejor avisarle a los demás maestros…-

* * *

-Bien, volviendo al tema…-

Ya todo está mejor, el ambiente volvía a ser alegre. Después de un rato Eren había dejado de llorar y ahora esta mas entusiasmado por el plan de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a su amado hermano…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga Hanji-san?-

-Tú, mi querido Erensito, te encargaras de distraer al enano mientras Petra, Mike y yo conseguimos las cosas que necesitamos…-

-¿Mike-sensei también sabe sobre esto?-

-¡CLARO!, Gunter y Eld también lo saben…-

-Solo falta el Director Erwin…-

Dijo Petra con su típico tono gentil…

-Entonces… ¿lo único que tengo que hacer, es distraer a Nii-chan?...-

-¡SI!-

Respondieron al unisonó las 2 chicas…

-"pan comido"- Pensó Eren, su tarea era demasiado fácil… a simple vista, para él era más difícil hacer que Rivaille le quitara el ojo de encima…

-Está bien, cuenten con eso-

Eren soltó su más hermosa y angelical sonrisa, haciendo que Petra se sonrojara un poco, y que Hanji se abalanzara sobre el castaño para abrazarlo…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Erensito eres tan lindo!-

En ese momento la puerta se azoto de golpe por una patada, mostrando la imagen de un Rivaille hecho furia, había llegado en el momento preciso en que la científica se abalanzaba sobre su adorado hermano, en cuestión de segundos, Hanji se encontraba tirada en el suelo, sangrando, Rivaille le había dado un golpe en la cabeza, noqueando al instante a la pobre chica, mientras Petra ayudaba a su amiga, y Eren estaba en los brazos sobreprotectores de… ya saben quién.

-Cuatro ojos, cómo te atreves a tocar a MI hermano con tus sucias manos…-

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación, dejando atrás a las 2 chicas…

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Que mal que no vi venir al enano…-

-Hanji deja de moverte, no puedo curar tus heridas…-

* * *

El pasillo estaba desierto, por suerte, así podían hablar tranquilos, había arrastrado al castaño hasta afuera, jalándolo por la muñeca y ahora estaba frente a él, con su mirada seria y brazos cruzados.

-N-Nii-chan, ¿q-que pasa?...-

-No lo sé, dímelo tu… ¿Qué hacías encerrado en la enfermería con ellas?-

-y-yo… no puedo decirlo…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que… es un secreto…-

Eren se sonrojo, al recordar todo lo que había hablado con las chicas, el plan de la fiesta sorpresa, se sentía feliz de poder colaborar en tan importante ocasión. Por su parte Rivaille noto la expresión del castaño, no parecía haber hecho algo malo… de ser así, sus ojos lo delatarían. Esos hermosos ojos aun conservaban ese poder de ver a través de su alma, un poder que para Rivaille era más poderoso que el "poder titán". Pero eso no lo detendría…

-Bien, cuando lleguemos a casa, te sacare la verdad… cueste lo que me cueste…-

Sin más, se fue, justo a tiempo. El timbre había sonado y ya todos estaban volviendo a clase, pero Eren seguía sin moverse, estaba tonito… sabía muy bien lo que Rivaille quiso decir con eso…

-Eren…-

Mikasa había llegado por detrás, junto con todos los demás, por suerte eso había sacado al castaño de su trance…

-Hey Eren, ¿Por qué no volviste al patio?-

Pregunto Armin un tanto preocupado…

-Y-yo… luego les cuento…-

**Hola 8D como están? Que tal la cruda de año nuevo? xD jajaja … yo si tuve ._. xDDD y por eso tarde en actualizar ;n; perdón, pero aquí esta al fin c':  
primero que anda les agradezco por sus lindos review y por ponerme en favoritos :'3 ~GRACIAS**

***Misuii-Chan: no soy mala ;n; es que… me gusta déjales en suspenso (?) okno xD jajaja seguiré, todavía ni llegamos al suspenso y drama de la historia c;**

***Xanat Alv-Lop: te comprendo xD jajaja también me gusta ver a Rivaille celoso ¬w¬ ahora imagínatelo como hermano… pfffff! xDDDD **

***** **saky-kun: gracias :'D me alegra oír eso, y sobre el status, lo que pasa es que me dijeron que tenía que ponerlo como "terminada" porque si no se borraría :'c y es que ni siquiera funciono, el "doc manager" dice que al primer capítulo le quedan 64 días "life" (soy novata en usar fanfiction :c ) si tu sabes cómo impedir eso o si alguien sabe, por favor guíeme ;o; (ayuden a esta pobre novata :c ) **

***** **chizuruchan1999: awwwwww :3 gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado xD jajajaja lo sé las "auras negras" de Rivaille, son divertidas xD**

***** **Genesis Walker: cigüeñas… si claro ¬w¬ jajajaja xD gracias por tu review**

***Mei: qué bueno que te gusto :'D y descuida que seguirá mas y mas :3**

**AVISO!**

**No es grabe xD jajaja es una idea, saben… hace poco comente que estuve jugando un juego llamado Outlast, y este juego me inspiro para otro fic *-* **

**Les daré una idea con ciertas palabras: Rivaille + Eren + Institución mental + Experimentos prohibidos + Mpreg…**

**Imaginaron algo? 7u7 jejeje, díganme que les parece la idea, escucho opiniones :3 **

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D cuídense mucho **

**Algún review? ;w; **


	8. No diré nada

_Su vista estaba borrosa, sentía su cuerpo pesado y con dolor, trataba de moverse pero era imposible. Pudo distinguir a varias personas frente a él, pero solo sus siluetas..._

_-¡EREN!-_

_Escucho su nombre, pero aun estaba aturdido, la voz le parecía familiar pero el eco que provocaba en su cabeza le impedía reconocerla. Parpadeo varias veces, con la esperanza de poder ver con más claridad, entre cada parpadeo aquellas personas frente a él ahora se situaban a su alrededor, pero solo a una persona en especial pudo reconocer de inmediato, con el suave y cálido tacto de su palma, cuando esta tomo su mano derecha..._

_-¿N-Nii-chan?...-_

_Al fin pudo ver con claridad, y lo primero que noto fue a Rivaille a su derecha, tomando su mano con un semblante de preocupación. Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que las "siluetas" eran; Petra y Hanji del otro lado de la cama, sus ojos se veían algo hinchados y cansados, era claro que habían llorado… Gunter y Eld estaban al pie de la cama, con miradas de intriga. _

_No recordaba nada de lo que paso, pero sabía que había algo malo… y lo supo al momento en que siguió observando el lugar. No era su habitación, menos su casa… y… ¿Qué hacia un policía recargado en la pared?..._

_-Eren…-_

_Escucho el llamado de su hermano…_

_-N-Nii-chan… ¿Qué paso?... ¿D-Donde estoy?...-_

_Trato de levantarse pero no pudo, las intravenosas no se lo permitían, además Rivaille lo detuvo apoyándolo suavemente…_

_-Nii-chan… ¿Qué paso?...-_

_Rivaille guardo silencio por un momento, sus amigos lo veían preocupado, y sabían porque… _

_-Tuvieron un accidente…- _

_Respondió en un tono deprimente…_

_-"¿Tuvieron?"- Pensó, y vagos recuerdos comenzaron a surgir de pronto; una intensa luz de frente, a su padre gritar "¡CUIDADO!", el sonido del metal destrozarse y el grito desgarrador de su madre… _

_-Nii-chan… ¿Dónde están mama y papa?...-_

_Auruo se acerco hasta donde estaban, quedando al lado de Gunter y Eld. Eren se tenso de pronto, sabía que algo malo vendría de golpe…_

_-Chico, tuvieron un accidente automovilístico… un conductor ebrio se estrello contra el auto de tus padres…- _

_-… El conductor…-_

_-El conductor murió al instante… pero…-_

_El ambiente se tenso, todos tenían las miradas agachadas, hasta Auruo, que decidió callar, sabía que no le correspondía decir la noticia, él había dicho lo suficiente._

_-Eren…-_

_Volteo a ver a su hermano, ya había cambiado su semblante de preocupación a uno más alarmante; tristeza… una tristeza que Rivaille deseo nunca más volver a experimentar, pero aunque fuera su vida pasada o la que tiene actualmente, esa tristeza aun seguía rondando…_

_-Nii-chan…-_

_Apretó más la mano de su querido hermano…_

_-Eren… nuestros padres… no sobrevivieron…-_

_Lagrimas comenzaron a salir, sentía como un gran vacío llenara su interior…_

_-Mama y papa… están... están… -_

_Las palabras apenas salían, su pecho le comenzó a doler, sus manos temblaban y las lágrimas opacaron aun más sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, que ahora se veían apagados por la tristeza…_

_-Ellos… murieron…-_

-Eren… ¿Qué tienes?...-

Pregunto preocupada cierta chica de rasgos asiáticos, el castaño llevaba varios minutos mirando hacia la ventana, perdido en su mente…

-No es nada…-

Se giro hacia ella, en ese instante vio como una delicada, pero fuerte, mano se acercaba a su frente…

-No pareces tener fiebre…-

Eren se aparto, desviando su mirada un tanto fastidiado…

-Estoy bien Mikasa, enserio…-

* * *

-Maldita sea… ¿Qué tiene Jaeger que no tenga yo? –

Murmuro Jean, mientras veía aquella escena. Sentía celos, demasiados… desde que conoció a Mikasa en primer grado sintió una especie de atracción hacia la chica. Pero sus intentos de hacer que se fijara en él siempre se veían obstruidos por cierto castaño de ojos alucinantes…

-Jean…-

El nombrado volteo, topándose con ciertos ojos azules de cierto chico rubio, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco por la leve cercanía que tenia con su rostro…

-¿Qué ocurre Armin?-

El chico solo sonrió con amabilidad…

-Jean, ¿aun te gusta Mikasa?-

-¿Q-Que?...-

Jean se tenso, la pregunta le había tomado de golpe…

-T-Tu… ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?...-

-Es muy obvio…-

-¿Enserio?-

Armin asintió, mientras Jean se rascaba la nuca tratando de calmar sus nervios…

-Mierda… pero qué más da, ella nunca se fijara en mi…-

-No digas eso…-

-Pfff, por favor Armin, solo mírala… ella solo tiene ojos para el cabeza hueca de Eren…-

Ante ese comentario, Armin no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, que obviamente no paso desapercibida para Jean…

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-No debes sentir celos de Eren…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo que dije… he sido amigo de ellos durante mucho tiempo, los conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que Eren solo ve a Mikasa como su amiga…-

Eso último fue como un golpe de esperanza para Jean, tal vez, él tenía una oportunidad, solo debería esforzarse y… quizás… tener una pequeña ayudadita…

-Armin… tengo algo que proponerte…-

* * *

Al fin había terminado sus clases, se sentía más aliviado. Había logrado acomodar sus clases con gran éxito, aunque eso significo tener que encargar mas tarea de lo habitual pero eso en realidad no le importaba. Lo más importante en ese momento era salir de la escuela, comprar las flores y regresar por Eren lo más pronto posible. Aunque le hubiera gustado esperarlo, no quería tener que soportar los gritos que los alumnos pondrían cuando se enteraran de sus 2 semanas extras de vacaciones.

-Bienvenido-

Dijo una empleada del local, dedicándole una leve sonrisa…

-Quiero dos ramos de rosas blancas…-

-Enseguida…-

Ni siquiera le importo preguntar el precio, lo único que quería era volver por Eren. Mientras su pedido era atendido Rivaille saco su celular, había olvidado avisarle que lo encontrara para volver a casa…

_"Me adelante por el encargo, te espero enfrente de la escuela. Y más te vale no huir mocoso._

_-Rivaille" _

* * *

El timbre había sonado, pero el escándalo había comenzado desde antes. Erwin conocía muy bien al alumnado, por eso había tenido la brillante idea de dar el aviso de las vacaciones unos minutos antes de la hora de salida. Cuando el aviso se menciono por los parlantes, toda la escuela se encontraba saltando, gritando, corriendo por los pasillos y salidas. Hasta se podía ver a uno que otro maestro involucrado en el festejo.

Durante la celebración, cierto castaño estaba nervioso. Entre unos minutos de festejo su celular había sonado…

-Eren, ¿Qué pasa?-

Pregunto Armin, al ver que su amigo no festejaba como el resto de sus compañeros…

-N-No es nada-

Dicho esto rápidamente tomo sus cosas, quería ignorar la "advertencia" que había recibido, quería huir. Sabía muy bien que Rivaille haría todo lo que fuera para sacarle información, su discusión aun seguía en pie…

-Eren, ¿Qué harás esta tarde?-

Un millón de probabilidades pasaron por su mente, y claro… todas implicaban a cierto hermano sobre protector y celoso. Mientras Armin solo lo veía algo intrigado, algo le pasaba a Eren y siendo él uno de sus mejores amigos, le preocupaba…

-Yo, tengo algo que hacer…-

Dicho esto, desanimo un poco al pequeño rubio, Eren lo noto y no quería terminar mal. Se acerco a su amigo y entre susurros pudo contarle lo que pasaba…

-Armin, te contare algo pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie…-

-Está bien…-

-El tiempo que pase con Petra-san en la enfermería, fue… porque ella y Hanji-san quieren hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Nii-chan...-

-Entonces… ¿por eso tardaste tanto en aparecer?...-

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Tu que pensaste?-

-Y-Yo… nada…-

En ese momento las palabras que Jean había dicho durante el almuerzo, dieron vueltas en su cabeza. No podía creer lo sucio que podía jugar su mente, y las insinuaciones que creaba, pero era un alivio, tarde o temprano las explicaciones salen a flote…

-Armin, por favor guarda el secreto, por lo menos hasta que la fecha se acerque. Luego les diré a los demás…-

-¿Eso quiere decir que nosotros también estamos invitados? –

-Claro, son mis amigos, esto no sería especial si no están ustedes…-

Armin sonrió, se sentía feliz, y aliviado por saber que su amigo no escondía secretos ni problemas… hasta donde sabía…

-Eren, cuenta conmigo…-

-Gracias Armin, ahora debo irme, te veré mañana…-

Y así Eren salió del salón, que casi estaba vacío, solo se encontraba Mikasa hablando con Sasha, a lo lejos. Habían terminado de hablar en el preciso momento en que Eren se iba, así Mikasa se acerco a Armin. Al parecer había visto de reojo como sus amigos hablaban a escondidas…

-Armin, ¿Qué le pasa a Eren?-

-N-Nada…-

-¿Seguro?-

-Seguro… l-lo siento pero tengo que irme, mis padres me esperan…-

El pequeño rubio salió casi huyendo, dejando atrás a una confundida Mikasa. Algo pasaba, y ella estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

* * *

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-Lo siento, me quede hablando con Armin y perdí la noción del tiempo…-

-Creí que habías huido…-

-"Contigo, no existe lugar donde me pueda esconder..."- Pensó Eren. Al salir de la escuela, se encontró con el auto, y dentro estaba su querido y algo molesto hermano. Había tardado más tiempo de la cuenta, cosa que a Rivaille no le pareció…

-Nii-chan, ¿Dónde están?...-

-En el asiento de atrás…-

Él estaba enfrente, así que se volteo hacia atrás, pero solo un poco ya que traía el cinturón de seguridad. Fue cuando las vio, 2 ramos de rosas blancas, adornados con pequeños listones dorados…

-_Las favoritas de mama…-_

* * *

Habían llegado a casa, Eren colocaba las flores en 2 floreros con agua, mientras Rivaille dejaba su portafolio en una pequeña mesa que estaba en la sala. Cuando se dispuso a quitarse el saco y la corbata, vio como Eren entraba a su habitación. Antes de que el castaño pudiera poner un pie adentro, Rivaille se había acercado rápidamente, acorralándolo contra la pared…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Y-Yo…-

-Se te olvida que tenemos una charla pendiente…-

Se miraban fijamente, podían sentir sus respiraciones, sobre todo la de Eren, que se encontraba sonrojado y un poco agitado…

-… ¿Y bien?...-

-¿Q-Que?...-

-No te hagas el idiota y contesta… ¿Qué hacías encerrado en la enfermería con ellas dos?...-

-Nada indecente si es lo que piensas…-

Eso le colmo la paciencia, pero pudo controlarse. De no ser porque Eren ahora era su "hermano", ya le hubiera sacado la verdad a golpes… como en su vida de sargento…

-Entonces, ¿así es como pretendes jugar?... bien, juguemos…-

Tomo la mano de Eren, abrió la puerta y lo obligo a entrar. En pocos segundos, ya se encontraba tirado en la cama y con Rivaille encima…

-N-Nii-chan…-

No pudo decir nada mas, Rivaille le estaba besando. Un beso tosco y agresivo que duro unos minutos, pudo haber durado más pero el aire comenzaba faltar. Cuando Eren se dio cuenta, su camisa había sido desabrochada, exponiendo sus excitados pezones. Esto lo hizo sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba. Trato de levantarse pero Rivaille le tomo de las manos, lo miro por unos momentos y vaya vista hermosa que se llevo… Eren desviando la mirada, sonrojado, con unas cuantas lagrimas, respirando agitado, su hermoso pecho expuesto, sus manos sujetas por Rivaille… aunque para su gusto hubiera preferido usar esposas o cadenas.

Se acerco al oído del menor y desvergonzadamente le dijo…

-Si no quieres hablar, entonces te sacare la verdad… a violaciones…-

Eso hizo temblar a Eren, pero no lo quedaba de otra más que resistir. Por el bien de la fiesta… los sacrificios que tiene que hacer…

Sintió la lengua de su hermano recorrer el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando lentamente por su mejilla derecha, pasando por su cuello y llegando a su pezón. Comenzó hacer pequeños círculos que hacían despertar poco a poco la entrepierna del menor. Mientras hacía eso, Rivaille trataba de sacarle el pantalón, una vez que pudo, soltó las manos de Eren y las llevo hacia su entrepierna, empezándola a masajear…

-Ngh… N-Nii…Nii-chan… n-no…-

Rivaille se levanto, quitándose el saco, la corbata y la camisa que tanto le estorbaban, dejando ver su musculoso y blanco pecho…

-¿Vas a decir la verdad?-

Eren lo miro por pocos segundos, luego aparto la mirada. Lo que para Rivaille fue una respuesta inmediata a un "no".

En un rápido movimiento le había arrancado los calzoncillos a Eren, exponiendo su miembro ya erecto. Rivaille lo tomo y comenzó a lamer de arriba y abajo, soltándole varios gemidos al chico…

-Agh… ah... Ni… ah… N-Nii… chan… p-para…-

Cubierto de saliva y de líquido pre-seminal, Rivaille lo llevo directo a su boca, engulléndolo de un solo "bocado", empezó un lento pero tortuoso vaivén, haciendo que Eren lanzara su cabeza hacia atrás producto de la excitación…

-Ah… n-no… ah… m-me… me voy a… ah…-

No podía coordinar sus palabras, pero Rivaille entendió. Entonces se detuvo, se desabrocho el pantalón, y dejo salir su gran y húmeda erección, tomo las piernas de Eren y las apoyo en sus hombros… oh si… planeaba embestirlo sin siquiera lubricarlo. Para Rivaille ese era el mayor castigo que Eren podía tener…

-Ahora… ¿me vas a decir, si o no?...-

El castaño lo miro, tenía un pequeño hilo de saliva adornándole la camisera de sus labios…

-Y-Yo… n-no…-

Respondió muy apenas, aun se encontraba agitado…

_-Tan persistente como antes…-_

Sin más que decir, levanto las caderas del menor, tomando su miembro y colocándolo en la entrada del chico, le dio una gran estocada que hizo a Eren arquear su espalda…

-¡AHHHH!-

Soltó un grito de dolor mientras Rivaille ahogaba un ligero gruñido…

-¡AHH!... ah… ah…-

Empezó a embestir poco a poco, pero después daba grandes y profundas estocadas que hacían gemir y llorar a Eren…

-Eren, dímelo…-

-No… ya… ah… ah… agh…-

-Dilo…-

-Ah… n-no… ah… ah…-

-¡DILO!-

-Ngh… ah… y-yo…-

-…-

-Y-yo… ¡NO!...-

Rivaille paro de pronto, observaba la mirada del menor. Esta reflejaba mucha perseverancia, y determinación. La misma mirada que tenía cuando practicaba con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional… eso le causo un poco de nostalgia… pero no le quito las ganas de seguir continuando.

-Ah… ah… ngh… ah…-

Volvió a embestir a Eren, estocada tras estocada lo hacían gemir con locura, Rivaille ahogaba uno que otro gemido, pero cuando no podía, este salía en forma de gruñido.

Ambos cuerpos pronto comenzaban a cansarse, cuando Eren sintió que estaba a punto de correrse, Rivaille bajo sus piernas de sus hombros. Lo levanto, sentándolo en sus piernas, dando la forma de "la posición de la flor de loto". Entonces reanudo las estocadas, pero esta vez fueron mucho más profundas… solo bastaron unas cuantas para que ambos llegaran al clímax; Eren corriéndose en el pecho de Rivaille y él en el interior del menor.

Ambos cayeron rendidos, tratando de regularizar sus respiraciones. Cuando Rivaille salió del interior de Eren, se acerco a su oído…

-Esto no ha terminado… tarde o temprano lo sabré…-

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, y solo un pensamiento recorrió su mente…

_-Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…- _

**AL FIIIIN! ;A; perdonen… acabo de escribir lo más rápido que pude, toda la semana estuve ocupada con unas remodelaciones que están haciendo en mi casa. Pero aquí está el capitulo 8D (Lamento si tiene faltas de ortografía ;n; o frases incoherentes, como ya dije… lo escribí rápido :c ) que tal el lemmon? Es la primera vez que escribo uno tan largo y no sé cómo quedo ;u; … confio en que bien, y si no pssss ya habrá muchos mas xD**

**Gracias a sus review ;u; que cada vez me motivan mas para seguir… **

*** KuroiKamy: casi le atinaste a la idea xD jajajaja **

***Xanat Alv-Lop: lemmon, lemmon everywhere xD jajaja aunque no se como quedo ;u; tu que opinas? Pfff… entretener al cumpleañero, será la misión suicida de Eren (¿?) okno exagero xDD y sobre el nuevo fic, claro que será Riren C;  
*Sirthenia: yo tarde una semana en pasarlo ;w; (soy lenta para jugar .-. ) la idea del nuevo fic la aclarare abajo xD**

***kiwiset: el nuevo fic si será mpreg… este no .-. xD jaja (perdón si confundí las cosas ;w;) **

***chizuruchan1999: VIVAN LOS CELOS! … y el orgullo de Eren que hará que Rivaille lo viole xD jajajaja, te comprendo u.u yo también soy la mayor y pobre de aquellos conchasumadre que se atrevan a dañar a mis hermanos :c … gracias por tus felicitaciones x3 **

***Misuii-Chan: una novata igual que yo :3 al fin alguien que me comprende *snif snif* okno xD entonces según entendí, no se borraran los capítulos vdd? :c VDD!? ;A; *desesperada por saber ON* ok me calmo ._. xD jaja **

**ATENSHION PLIS! XD (I´m very terrible para el inglish ;w; ) **

**Sobre el nuevo fic (inspirado en el juego "Outlast"), ya tengo masomenos la idea xD **

**"Luego de su despido por ejercer sin licencia, Rivaille es recomendado a una institución mental, donde conoce a Eren (que posee una actitud extraña; pareciera que le teme a todo, dándole un aspecto inocente y algo sumiso…) al observar su comportamiento, Rivaille se obseciona por saber que le pasa, hasta que descubre la clase de experimentos que escondían en el lugar (en su mayoría involucraban a Eren)…"**

**Creo que ya no hablare xD jajaja dare comienzo a escribir el prologo, solo les aviso que lloraran ;w; … y mucho ;A; **

**Ahora si me retiro, estoy cansada :c y es que hoy cumple años mi padre y le organizamos una pequeña celebración c: jeje**

**Cuídense mucho y… los quiero x3 **

**Algún review? ;o;**

**(PD: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI NE-CHAN ALEJANDRA! 8D … aunque ya paso xD jajaja, el lemmon te lo dedico 7w7 a tu super mente sexy x3 jeje te quiero mucho ~ ) **


	9. Regalos y encuentro

Estaba molido, no, más que eso… ¡Estaba Desecho! No sabía como lo había logrado, pero lo hizo. Había sido una semana muy difícil, claro; cumplir con sus deberes y obligaciones escolares, hacer los preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa, y lo más agotador, soportar los constantes acosos y violaciones de su hermano mayor. Era sorprendente que aun siguiera de pie, por suerte había podido lidiar con todo eso, en especial con lo último.

Era el último día de clases, y justamente se encontraba en la última clase, a 10 minutos de que el timbre sonara para iniciar ¡la libertad!, es decir, las tan esperadas vacaciones. Toda la clase prestaba más atención al reloj que a lo que el maestro decía, todos menos Eren. El pobre castaño se hallaba encorvado en su asiento, con una cara que casi se podía interpretar como: "estoy jodido".

_INICIO FLASHBACK_

_-Erensitoooooooo- _

_Llamaba cierta científica, mientras iba saltando por los pasillos hacia su objetivo…_

_-Hanji-san ¿Qué ocurre?- _

_-Necesito hablar contigo, es sobre la fsdhafdha…-_

_La chica no pudo hablar, ya que Eren le había tapado la boca con ambas manos…_

_-H-Hanji-san no debemos hablar aquí, podrían descubrirnos…-_

_Susurro Eren con el mayor cuidado posible. Desde lo que paso en la enfermería, Rivaille había intentado sacarle la verdad a cualquier costo; violaciones, acoso, amenazas y vigilancia, eran sus métodos para tratar de averiguar el secreto. Hasta ahora nada de eso había funcionado, pero eso no quería decir que se rendiría, y por eso Eren debía tener la mayor precaución posible. Ambos se dirigieron al salón de laboratorio, una vez que cerraron la puerta continuaron con su conversación…_

_-Pobre Erensito, ¿el enano te está dando problemas verdad?-_

_-Hanji-san no le diga así…- _

_-Tranquilo, tu trabajo acabara pronto…-_

_-¿Enserio?-_

_Un brillo adornaba los ojos del castaño, con la alegría y satisfacción de saber que no tendría que vigilar más Rivaille, pero sobretodo, sería el fin para los constantes "abusos"…_

_-¡Sí! Solo necesito que me ayudes a conseguir unas cosas…-_

_-Claro…-_

_-Bien, al terminar las clases te esperare en el estacionamiento…-_

_-Esta bi… espere… ¡¿QUÉ?!-_

_-¿Algún problema?- _

_La pregunta le llego de golpe. ¡Claro que había problema! Rivaille no lo dejaría ir, o tal vez sí, pero implicaría decir el secreto que con tanto esfuerzo ha estado guardando…_

_-Hanji-san ¿por qué tengo que acompañarla?-_

_-Se supone que Petra me acompañaría pero tuvo que ir al médico y….-_

_-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Le paso algo?-_

_-No, descuida, solo fue a hacerse unos estudios…-_

_-Oh, bien… pero…-_

_-¡NO SE DIGA MAS! Te espero al sonar el timbre, no llegues tarde…-_

_-¡ESPERE!-_

_La científica abrió la puerta y salió, dejando a Eren con la palabra en la boca…_

_-¿Ahora qué hago?-_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Oye Eren, ¿Qué pasa?-

Pregunto Armin, al ver que su amigo no se veía tan emocionado como el resto de sus compañeros y amigos…

-"Eso es"- Pensó Eren, al momento en que volteo a ver a su amigo, una idea cruzo por su mente. Tal vez no estaba perdido después de todo…

-Armin necesito un favor…-

Dijo Eren en voz baja…

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tengo que acompañar a Hanji-san por unas cosas, para la fiesta de Nii-chan, pero necesito que me cubras…-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Solo si Rivaille pregunta por mí, dile que estaré en tu casa…-

-¿E-Estas seguro de esto?-

-Armin, no tengo opción, en unos minutos veré a Hanji-san en el estacionamiento, no puedo dejar que se descubra lo de la fiesta…-

-Eren…-

Armin dudo, no sabía si la mentira funcionaria, no quería meterse en problemas y mucho menos con alguien como Rivaille, pero al ver la mirada de suplica que tenia Eren, supo que no podía dejar a su amigo solo en esto…

-Está bien, lo haré...-

* * *

El timbre había sonado, toda la escuela salió como almas que lleva el diablo, sobretodo el tan agotado grupo 2B después de la dura semana que Rivaille les hizo pasar, los pobres alumnos salían casi arrastrándose del lugar. Al mismo tiempo en que estos salían, Rivaille se dirigía a su auto, esperando a cierto castaño.

-¡NII-CHAN!-

En efecto, a solo pocos pasos de llegar al vehículo, Eren llego corriendo por detrás…

-Eren, ¿Por qué corres?-

-Es… que… yo…-

Estaba agitado, controlo su respiración…

-N-Nii-chan yo…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo que ir a casa de Armin…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Quedo en mostrarme unos videojuegos…-

-Tienes todas las vacaciones para eso…-

-P-Pero…-

Había un contratiempo, y Eren debía actuar rápido, fue cuando supo que tenía que usar "la suplica"…

-E-Esta bien, yo… solo quería ver esos juegos hoy, para pasar los demás días con Nii-chan… pero…-

Lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien, se escuchaba algo triste y decepcionado, su mirada era como la de un cachorrito que había sido regañado, con las mejillas adornadas con un muy leve sonrojo. Una vista tan adorable que de no ser por su autocontrol, Rivaille ya lo hubiera tomado salvajemente, sin importarle las personas presentes. Pero ¡Esperen! Se estaba saliendo del tema…

-Está bien, pero no quiero que llegues tarde, recuerda que tenemos un asunto pendiente…-

Eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono lascivo, que hizo a Eren sonrojarse, claro… ya sabía lo que significaba…

-D-De acuerdo…-

* * *

Aun seguía en el salón, tomando los últimos apuntes que había olvidado escribir, a pesar de que ya habían comenzado las vacaciones, cuando una voz lo llamo por detrás….

-Armin…-

El pequeño rubio volteo encontrándose con la gélida pero tranquila mirada de su amiga…

-Mikasa, ¿Por qué aun no te has ido?-

-Te estaba esperando, y a Eren pero…-

La chica de rasgos asiáticos miro a su alrededor, pero era obvio que no encontraría lo que buscaba…

-¿Dónde está Eren?-

-Eren… y-ya se fue…-

-Bien…-

Mikasa dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar…

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?-

Armin la alcanzo en el marco de la puerta, tomando su hombro para poder detenerla…

-Iré a casa de Eren-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Pregunto exaltado, si Mikasa iba, Rivaille se daría cuenta de que Eren no estaba con él, y eso significaba problemas tanto para él, como para Eren, y también seria problemas para Hanji y Petra, todos los esfuerzos serian en vano y la fiesta sorpresa seria un desperdicio… ¿o tal vez no?...

-Armin ¿Qué ocurre?-

-N-Nada, es solo que…-

* * *

-Hanji-san ¿Cuánto falta?-

-Espera, revisare la lista…-

Los escaparates lucían sus mejores productos y prendas, los colores deslumbraban las calles haciendo resaltar el verde y el rojo, aunque aun no era de noche, podían apreciarse pequeños destellos de diversos objetos de metal, entre ellos; estrellas, coronas, esferas, ángeles, velas y entre otras cosas. El olor a pino embriagaba a los consumidores junto con el de manzana, uvas, pan, pavo y otras cosas ricas. La navidad ya estaba cerca y con ella, la gran carrera por alcanzar a hacer las compras navideñas a tiempo. La mayoría se encontraban con toneladas de bolsas en ambas manos, algunos peleaban por abordar los taxis que a estas alturas eran escasos, otros caminaban con el cuidado de no resbalar y dejar caer las pesadas cajas de regalos.

Ese último caso se aplicaba a cierto castaño ojo esmeralda…

-Faltan 2 paquetes mas, después iremos por las bebidas y algunas frutas…-

-Pfff… Hanji-san, todos estos regalos…-

Miro sus manos, estaban apoyadas contra su estomago para sostener 7 cajas, muy bien adornadas, que aunque no eran muy grandes, algunas se sentían pesadas…

-Oh~… son de parte de Erwin, Gunter, Auruo, Eld, Mike, Petra y por supuesto, el mío…-

-Pero, ¿Por qué los tenemos que recoger nosotros?-

-Pues… Erwin tenía junta con la mesa directiva. Gunter, Eld y Auruo están patrullando, Mike tuvo que quedarse a revisar el equipo deportivo y Petra… bueno, ya lo sabes… por cierto, Erensito ¿ya tienes el regalo de Rivaille?-

-S-Si…-

-¡KYAAAA! ¿Qué es?-

-E-Es un secreto…-

-No seas malo, dímelo, no se lo diré a nadie…-

-No puedo, es algo que no se debe decir…-

Dicho esto Eren comenzó a sonrojarse un poco, puesto que en su mente pasaba la imagen de lo que sería el regalo perfecto. Rivaille se llevaría una excelente, y sobretodo, satisfactoria sorpresa.

* * *

-El maldito enano tendrá una fiesta… pfff…-

-¡Mikasa!-

-Déjala Armin, ella tiene razón, es un enano…-

-Si claro, Jean como siempre le da la razón, jajajajajajaja…-

-¡C-Cállate Connie!-

Respondió a gritos, tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo que apareció, debido al comentario de su amigo….

Cuando Armin trato de persuadir a Mikasa para que no fuera con Eren, lo hizo de la única forma que podría ser posible, decir la verdad. Era inútil mentir puesto que ella lo conocía perfectamente, y a Eren, claro. Al confesarle la verdad este no se había percatado de la inesperada y silenciosa entrada de sus amigos; Jean, Connie y Sasha. Los 3 habían oído el secreto, por lo que a Armin no le quedo de otra que pedir discreción y absoluto silencio. Ahora se encontraban en el parque, no podían seguir hablando en la escuela. Nunca se sabe, tal vez algunos alumnos seguían en los alrededores, y Armin no se perdonaría si alguien más se enteraba. Suficiente trabajo le costó hacer callar a Jean y Connie, a Sasha solo le basto con 2 bolsas extra grandes de papas. Pero no quería tener que lidiar con mas personas.

-¿Nosotros estamos invitados?-

Pregunto Mikasa, en un tono de poco interés, aunque en el fondo si le importaba, claro… por Eren…

-Eren dijo que si-

Respondió Armin con una leve sonrisa…

-¿Habrá comida?-

-Sasha… ¿Qué sería una fiesta sin comida?-

Dijo Jean en un tono algo sarcástico y burlón, que hizo a sus demás amigos reir…

-Entonces, nosotros también deberíamos prepararnos…-

Comento Mikasa haciendo que las risas pararan en seco…

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Pregunto Connie, confundido por el comentario…

-Iremos a una fiesta, es obvio que necesitamos un presente…-

-Es cierto, nos veríamos muy mal si llegamos con las manos vacías…-

Dijo Armin, como siempre poniendo en lo alto su buena educación…

-Pero… ¿Qué se le puede regalar a ese enano?-

Pregunto Jean haciendo que la duda emergiera en las cabezas de todos…

-¿Le gustaran las papas?-

-Sasha… tú no serias capaz de regalar tus preciadas papas…-

-Connie eso no es cierto… ¡Sasha no es capaz de regalar ninguna de sus comidas!-

-Jean, tonto…-

-N-No me digas tonto…-

-Eso es lo que eres…-

-¡Ya basta!-

-Tonto, tonto, tonto…-

-¡Callate Sasha!-

Y mientras sus amigos discutían sobre el regalo, Armin se encontraba perdido a la vista. Mirando hacia los columpios, pudo notar la silueta de una chica. No sabía porque pero algo le llamaba la atención, tal vez por su cabello rubio cubriendo parte de su rostro, o por la mirada fija que tenia hacia unos niños que poco a poco se alejaban de los juegos, dejando a la chica sola en el lugar. No pudo contener su curiosidad así que se acerco lentamente, dejando atrás a sus amigos, que aun seguían discutiendo. Conforme se acercaba pudo notar que la chica estaba vestida con una sudadera blanca, tenis, y unos jeans azules, tenía su cabello atado a un moño, su piel era blanca, y aunque estuviera sentada en uno de los columpios, se podía notar que era de baja estatura.

-Hola…-

Saludo, haciendo que su mirada azul se encontrara directamente con la mirada celeste de la chica…-

-Hola…-

Respondió la chica, en un tono tranquilo. Esta no dejaba de ver a Armin con detenimiento, lo que lo puso algo nervioso…-

-Y-Yo… soy Armin Arlert, mucho gusto…-

Se presento, extendiendo su mano, la chica la toma con lentitud, y en un suave apretón de manos, se levanto para quedar a la altura del pequeño rubio…

-Mi nombre es Annie Leonhardt…-

**Cha cha chaaaaan (?) ok me callo ._.**

**Estoy enferma y creo que la medicina me hace delirar x_x jejeje**

**Para el próximo capítulo ya será la tan esperada fiesta xD (ya estamos para febrero y yo haciendo un capitulo de navidad-cumpleaños de Rivaille e_e lo sé… merezco una pedrada ;w; )**

**Les diré que la cosa se pondrá buena ewé jijiji con la llegada de Annie, y pronto vendrán más, aun falta gente reencarnada muahahahahahahaha **

**Me retiro, como ya dije, ando enferma ;n; y las pastillas me causan sueño (de milagro pude escribir este capítulo) por cierto espero se hayan dado cuenta del nuevo fic, se llama "Rapto de Cordura"…**

**En fin, cuídense, los quiero mucho ~ me hacen feliz 8D**

**Algún review para mejorar mi salud? ;w; no? Nadie? Ok :c **


End file.
